The Japanese patent application JP H04 22767 A has disclosed a pressure generator, referred to as a hydraulic plunger pump, with a ball screw drive and a piston-cylinder unit. The ball screw drive has a spindle nut which can be driven in rotation by means of an electric motor and which thus axially moves a spindle, which in turn moves a piston in a cylinder of the piston-cylinder unit. A housing of the ball screw drive is connected by way of tie rods to a cylinder head which holds the cylinder on the housing of the ball screw drive.